Tears In The Night
by GodOfTheWired
Summary: A little piece of work dedicated to my favorite character


Tears In The Night  
  
A Thousand Arms Fanfic  
  
Author's Notes: Hey hey! This is an idea which popped into my deranged little head when the power in my house went out. This piece is about none other then my favorite character in Thousand Arms..... long live Nelsha!  
  
The clock in the hotel struck the hour of 11, which meant one thing: Meis Triumph, the infamous ladies man and spirit blacksmith, was out on his usual routine. This routine consisted of putting his head up against the wall of his room, which was connected to the girls room, so he could hear what they discussed. This was, of course, a small tidbit of information his father had taught to him.  
  
"Son, if you want to surely win a girl, listen in on girl talk conversations... they hold the key to their hearts.. amongst other things. HAHAHA!"  
  
Meis had turned this little act into a ritual. He was always awake at 11 so he could listen in. Not to say it always ended in success, but sometimes, just sometimes, he'd catch a conversation which would help him decide what presents to give who, and what each girl fantasized about. He pressed his ear up against the wall and listened to the silence, and was about to leave when voices began chattering inside the room.  
  
Wyna: "Can you believe this? My life feels like an action movie!"  
  
Sodina: "..There's so much to worry about though.."  
  
Nelsha: "Nelsha is so worried also.. what will Nelsha wear tommorow?!"  
  
He then heard a small thud, and presumed the group had just face faulted. He picked up next on the voices of Sodina, Wyna and Kyleen almost immediately.  
  
Kyleen: "How can you worry about your clothes at a time like this?!"  
  
Wyna: "Seriously here.. You think what with the horrible plot to destroy the world going on, clothes would be the furthest thing from your mind.."  
  
Nelsha: "Nelsha's clothes are important! Nelsha has spent her whole life dedicated to clothes!"  
  
Meis chuckled to himself. Just like Nelsha to put her clothes above all else.  
  
Kyleen: "Ahh jeez... you can be so dense sometimes!"  
  
Nelsha: "Nelsha not dense! Meis said Nelsha isn't dense!"  
  
Kyleen: "Oh he was just being nice to you.. he just wants you in the sack like he does everyone else.. you really are dense if you couldn't even realize that.."  
  
Meis began to worry slightly... the girls seemed to be taking this just a bit to far.  
  
Nelsha: "No! Not dense...."  
  
Kyleen: "Right right... you're not dense, you're just plain stupid for not seeing through Meis' words.."  
  
Meis gasped at this. The girls were being just plain mean.  
  
Wyna: "Yeah, Meis just tells us what we want to hear... face up to it.. you're stupid.. right Sodina?"  
  
Sodina: "....Yeah.... you can be.. well, kind of slow.."  
  
Meis then went from shocked, to horrified, and then just plain sickened. Sodina.. the sweet, kind Sodina that helped him start this quest he was on in the first place.. was actually insulting her? Meis wanted to cover his ears, so he wouldn't have to hear it and could be oblivious to what happened, but he couldn't.  
  
Nelsha: "N..n-not stupid.."  
  
Meis listened carefully at the next couple of sounds: something like a table falling over, a piece of glass shattering, followed by someone's sobbing, a door being opened, and the sound of light footsteps running down the hallway. Meis trembled for a second before standing up, trying hard not to disturb the loudly snoring Muza, who mumbled incoherent nothings about Wyna in his sleep, and left the room, heading down the hall the footsteps were heard retreating to. He eventually approached a small balcony the hotel had, out-looking the ocean.  
  
There stood a small girl figure with long brown hair, wearing a plain white shirt, some gray shorts, and her red-rimmed glasses. He stepped out onto the balcony, afraid to say anything. He simply stood there and listened as she, oblivious to his presence, looked out at the ocean, the stars in the inky night sky the only witness as she wept silently.  
  
Meis gathered up his courage, took a deep breath, and spoke.  
  
Meis: "N-nelsha?"  
  
Nelsha gasped and spun around to face the voice that startled her. She calmed at the site of Meis, but her tears seemed to increase.  
Meis watched in shock as the tears streamed down her cheek. He wanted to comfort her, but after what the other girls had said, he doubted she would believe him.  
  
Meis: "Nelsha.. are you alright? Why are you crying?"  
  
Nelsha: "It... it's nothing.."  
  
Meis: "Come on Nelsha, you can tell me.."  
  
Nelsha: "Meis, do.. do you think Nelsha is dense?.. and be honest."  
  
Meis took a deep sigh.   
  
Meis: "Nelsha.. the honest truth is, not everyone is perfect.. even I have some faults.. and yes you can be slow.."  
  
Nelsha: "Hey!"  
  
Meis took a step forward and put his arm around Nelsha's shoulder.  
  
Meis: Sometimes. Everyone is slow sometimes though. Most of the time you can be one of the smartest people in our group."  
  
Nelsha blushed slightly. She gently rested her head on Meis's shoulder.  
  
Nelsha: "The... the other girls said Nelsha is stupid."  
  
Meis: "Just ignore them.. sometimes they aren't the smartest people in the world either."  
  
Meis reached over with his other hand and removed Nelsha's glasses and rested them on the balcony railing. He looked her in the face and smiled.  
  
Meis: "You never told me you looked so much prettier without your glasses.. not to say you didn't look gorgeous with them."  
  
Nelsha blushed a deeper shade of red and smiled before snuggling next to Meis.  
  
Nelsha: "You're so romantic Meis.. sometimes Nelsha thinks you're the knight in shining armor Nelsha dreams about."  
  
Meis: "You'll never know.. this world is full of crazy twists."  
  
Nelsha snuggled even closer to Meis, and Meis looked upward at the moon, a pure hearted smile gracing his features.  
  
Nelsha: "What're you thinking about Meis?"  
  
Meis: "Nothing.. I'm just getting angry at the moon."  
  
Nelsha: "Hmm?"  
  
Meis: "Well it's just kind of disturbing that the moon would be so jealous of your radiance!"  
  
A moment of silence fell between the two. Then Nelsha and Meis began chuckling, which soon evolved to pure laughter of joy as the two replayed the corniness of Meis's line in their heads. Nelsha quickly stood on her tiptoes and kissed Meis lightly.  
  
Nelsha: "Thank you Meis."  
  
Meis: "It's no problem.. you going to go to sleep now?"  
  
Nelsha: "No.. Nelsha will go to sleep later. Nelsha wants to look at the stars for a little bit longer."  
  
Meis: "Would you mind if I stay with you?"  
  
Nelsha blushed slightly before relaxing again.  
  
Nelsha: "S..sure."  
  
The two looked out over the ocean, a gentle breeze picking up and moving the leaves on the ground below. The stars seemed to smile down upon the couple on the balcony, for love once again had proven it's strength.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hey! Put that brick down! I mean it! Well, I just felt like writing this, and YES I know Sodina/Meis is the more proper pairing, but I felt like taking a leap out of my boundary. I also realize I made the other girls seem a bit OOC, well.. Kyleen at least. I just wrote it that way to make the story work better. It could be worse after all.... I could write a Marion/Bandiger! ::Runs away before the vegetables can pelt him:: 


End file.
